I Know
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: AU/Seperti kata William Shakespeare,"Bunuhlah ia yang telah membuatku menangis hingga menjadi buta." Motif utama bagi Haruno Sakura untuk mencari penghancur hidupnya./For Ssavers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV!


Seorang pemuda melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri yang telah berlumuran _liquid_ merah yang disebut darah. Perih pada tangannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyayat perasaannya.

_Merah…_

Lelaki ini tidak menyukai warna merah… Warna yang menghiasi seluruh kepahitan hidupnya. Ia benci…

_Aku benci…_

Namun ia tidak dapat membenci seseorang yang telah menorehkan warna tersebut pada tubuhnya. Karena pada dasarnya, semua ini disebabkan oleh warna merah… Warna merah yang menyakiti _dia_. Juga warna merah—

_Aku mencintaimu…_

—yang menggoreskan takdir pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**I Know  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Didedikasikan untuk Event Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jika hari ini adalah hari terburukmu, maka pastikan bahwa esok adalah hari terbaikmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menangis dengan wajah datar disertai dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Raga tak bernyawa milik kedua orangtuanya yang tergeletak di atas lantai rumahnya serta kobaran api yang mengelilingi dirinya cukup menjelaskan alasan tentang keadaan gadis malang tersebut saat ini. Ia terduduk lantaran kedua kaki kurusnya yang tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Pikirannya kalut walau ia masih terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Nama Haruno Sakura yang tertulis di seragam olahraganya memperjelas identitas gadis kecil itu. Semakin menegaskan bahwa hanya dia seorang selaku Haruno terakhir yang tersisa. Kejadian dua jam lalu masih terekam dengan jelas dan berurutan di dalam kepalanya. Segala yang ia miliki, lenyap dengan tragis dalam jangka waktu dua jam.

Gadis kecil yang duduk di bangku kelas dua _Junior High School_ itu hanya mengenakan baju olahraga dengan celana dalam yang bahkan tidak terpasang dengan sempurna. Celana olahraganya entah berada dimana—mungkin sudah dilalap oleh api. Begitu banyak luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagian vital pada pusat tubuhnya berdenyut hebat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tidak ia gubris sama sekali.

Ia masih duduk terdiam seperti patung saat seseorang menyampirkan sebuah almamater yang cukup besar ke tubuh mungilnya. Sosok itu memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tidak berekspresi namun masih mengalirkan air mata dari kedua _emerald_-nya yang pucat saat ini. Sakura juga tidak menolak ataupun menerima saat sosok itu menarik tangannya dan menggendong dirinya keluar dari rumah kediaman Haruno yang telah dilalap habis oleh si jago merah.

Untuk keadaannya saat ini, Sakura belum dapat berpikir jernih. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya masih belum mampu. Ia tidak melihat sosok yang menjadi penyelamatnya di malam terkejam dalam hidupnya itu. _Liquid_ bening masih setia mengalir dari kedua matanya tanpa isakan atau suara apapun. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang masih ia miliki, ia melirik rumah besarnya yang telah terbakar oleh api. Ia melirik ke bawah dan menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedang bergerak. Sakura tahu ia sedang dibawa pergi oleh seseorang. Namun ia tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Biarlah orang ini yang membawanya. Entah dengan maksud baik atau buruk, Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi. Karena ia percaya, pada akhirnya hal yang buruk pasti akan datang kepadanya. Cepat atau lambat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda menatap sebuah gedung bertingkat lima yang ada di depannya saat ini. Tulisan _Konoha High School_ pada tugu sekolah tersebut serta pita berwarna biru yang menyertai seragamnya, menegaskan bahwa gadis itu adalah siswa baru disini. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu…

Sakura lupa apa yang terjadi setelah ia dibawa keluar oleh sosok misterius yang menyelamatkan dirinya. Ia baru tersadar saat ia terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada dalam sebuah apartemen dengan catatan biaya sewa yang telah terbayar selama setahun penuh. Sejumlah uang juga terletak di dalam laci. Di dalam lemari pakaian pula ada begitu banyak baju yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

Tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama biru terang itu bangkit dan membuka tirai jendela apartemennya. Menara Tokyo adalah hal yang pertama dilihatnya dari jendela tersebut. Ia telah dipindahkan oleh sosok tersebut ke kota Tokyo dari Konoha—tempat asalnya.

Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Karena itulah ia kembali ke Konoha untuk mengungkap siapa dalang di balik kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya dua tahun lalu. Ia akan membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang telah memperkosa ibunya di depan ayah serta dirinya, memperkosa dirinya di depan jasad ibu serta ayahnya yang masih melihat kejadian itu, lalu membunuh kedua orangtuanya dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri disana setelah melakukan perbuatan keji tersebut.

Dengan pekerjaannya selaku asisten detektif di kantor kepolisian divisi penanganan tindak kriminal Konoha, ia dapat menemukan pelaku yang terkait pada kasus yang menimpa keluarganya. Tidak akan cepat, namun ia yakin pasti akan menemukannya. Hanya masalah waktu saja.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mempercepat langkahnya begitu mendengar bel tanda masuk yang berbunyi. Seluruh siswa masuk ke dalam aula dan duduk sesuai dengan angkatan dan kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura akui, ia merasa asing dengan segala yang berada di dalam ruangan ini—baik suasana, maupun orang-orangnya.

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" sapa seorang siswi berambut pirang yang dikucir satu ke belakang.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Selanjutnya gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu terus mengoceh setelah mengajak Sakura berkenalan. Walau Haruno terakhir itu menjawab seadanya, ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman di dekat Ino karena pribadinya yang ramah. Lagipula acaranya cukup membosankan. Sejauh ini masih saja tentang pidato kepala sekolah dan selanjutnya pidato dari pemilik yayasan sekolah.

"Saya Fugaku Uchiha selaku pemilik yayasan KHS berterima kasih atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepada saya untuk berbicara di depan siswa-siswi sekalian di ruangan ini."

Sakura tidak mempedulikan isi pidato si Uchiha Fugaku ataupun ocehan Ino. Otaknya berpikir keras tatkala ia melihat wajah Fugaku. Seperti pernah melihatnya… Di suatu tempat. Tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang melihat adanya keanehan pada teman barunya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti pernah melihatnya."

"Hah?" ujar Ino melongo tidak mengerti akan ucapan Sakura yang tidak jelas.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Walau begitu, Sakura masih mencoba sebisanya untuk mengingat Fugaku Uchiha yang ia rasa pernah dijumpainya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya saat kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit.

'_Mungkin aku akan mengingatnya suatu saat.'_ Batin Sakura.

Untuk selanjutnya, ia melayani percakapan Ino hingga keduanya sepakat untuk duduk bersebelahan karena kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama. Setelah duduk selama setengah hari di kelas yang cukup membosankan, Sakura pergi ke perpustakaan saat istirahat makan siang. Dari tubuhnya yang kurus pun orang dapat menebak bahwa ia jarang memberi asupan pada tubuhnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya pada barisan buku tebal dengan nama pengarang yang sama pada raknya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul cokelat setebal tiga _centimeter_ lalu mulai membaca sinopsisnya sejenak sambil berdiri. Ia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya lalu mengambil buku lain dengan nama pengarang yang sama.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pemuda itu karena didorong oleh rasa penasaran. Seorang pemuda menyukai karya fiksi buatan sastrawan Inggris kuno. Hal yang jarang ditemui untuk anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Kesangsian merupakan penghianatan dan membuat kita kehilangan kebaikan yang mungkin kita peroleh. Ia membuat kita takut mencoba." Ujar Sakura begitu melihat buku yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu.

Dasi merah yang digunakan pemuda itu menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah siswa kelas tiga. Pemuda itu menutup sejenak matanya.

"Tuhan hanya memberimu satu wajah, tetapi kau menciptakan yang lainnya." Ujar pemuda itu membuat Sakura memasang ekspresi berbinar senang.

"Tidak ku sangka, ada seorang penggemar sastra kuno disini." Ucap Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Aku tidak tahu ada yang satu selera denganku."

Sakura tertawa kecil walau itu hanya tawa palsu yang biasa dipamerkannya kepada orang lain seperti saat ini. "Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya? Hamlet? Timon of Athens? Atau—

"Titus Andronicus." Jawab pemuda itu dengan cepat tanpa peduli telah memotong kalimat Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa. "Kita benar-benar memiliki selera yang sama."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Haruno Sakura." ujar Sakura menunjuk dasinya untuk memberitahu tahun angkatannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan tanda perkenalan dari Sakura kepadanya.

"Margamu… Kau keluarga Uchiha Fugaku-_san_?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. "Aku anaknya."

Sakura manggut-manggut. "Kau tahu? Aku seperti pernah bertemu ayahmu di suatu tempat. Tapi aku lupa itu dimana dan kapan."

Alis Sasuke sedikit berkedut begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi ku rasa itu tidak penting. Kita punya topik yang lebih menarik disini." Ujar Sakura melirik buku yang dipegang Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat makan siang untuk membahas tentang karya-karya terkenal William Shakespeare. Walau Sasuke irit bicara, setiap jawaban yang diucapkannya terasa begitu bermakna dan lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semua ucapan Sakura yang lebih mendominasi percakapan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sakura bahkan lebih memilih pulang bersama Sasuke dibandingkan Ino. Ia masih ingin membahas tentang karya-karya luar biasa sastrawan kesayangan mereka. Lagipula, jarang-jarang ia dapat menemukan seorang anak muda yang meminati karya sastrawan Kuno seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ku kira kau suka Romeo dan Juliet."

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa atas ucapan Sasuke. "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu. Lagipula…" ujar Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari tergelak kecil.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura tanda mempertanyakan kelanjutan pernyataan gadis—yang sebenarnya telah menjadi wanita—tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya pada akhir yang bahagia." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah sumringah namun tatapan matanya terlihat murung.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama hingga ia menarik napasnya dan menjawab, "Bahkan seorang William Shakespeare masih bisa berpikir tentang sebuah akhir yang bahagia."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum masam.

"Akhir hidup manusia adalah kematian. Aku rasa itu bukan akhir yang bahagia, bukan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Benar juga."

Mereka terus melangkah hingga Sakura berhenti saat keduanya sampai di depan gedung apartemen milik Sakura.

"Sampai disini saja. Terima kasih atas obrolan yang menyenangkan ini." Ucap Sakura seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya—berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

Iris kehitaman Sasuke melihat gedung tinggi yang berada di depan mereka. "Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis gulali itu.

"Sendiri?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung di antara keduanya lagi hingga Sakura menangkap tatapan tidak suka yang ditujukan Sasuke ke serumpun mawar merah yang berada di dekat gerbang masuk untuk menghias apartemen itu.

"Kau tidak suka mawar?" tanya Sakura walaupun ia tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu akan hal tersebut.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lantas?"

_Onyx_ lelaki itu menatap _emerald_ di depannya dengan lurus dan tajam secara bersamaan.

"Aku benci warnanya."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sebelah tidak mengerti. "Merah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jalanan. Ia tahu Sakura sedang melayangkan tatapan bertanya kepadanya.

"Banyak yang tidak aku sukai dari warna itu."

Sakura manggut-manggut. Melihat matahari yang mulai bergerak semakin ke barat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak banyak bicara seperti hari ini. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena beberapa curahan hatinya keluar secara tidak langsung dalam percakapannya dengan Sasuke mengenai karya penulis favorit mereka. Lagi-lagi Sakura melirik jam tangan _Alexandre Christie_ miliknya. Ia sering melirik ke arah jam walau tidak sedang mengejar waktu atau sedang ingin mengetahui waktu.

Ia menghela napasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang menghinggapinya saat ingatan masa lalu bermunculan di otaknya. Dengan menahan rasa pusing pada kepalanya, ia memasuki gedung apartemennya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor Kepolisian dan menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai asisten detektif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membongkar arsip-arsip serentetan kasus yang terjadi dua tahun lalu. Hal ini tidak mudah, mengingat tingginya angka kriminalitas pada kota besar seperti Konoha. Ia terus mencarinya tanpa peduli waktu yang telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia menolak kopi hitam yang ditawarkan oleh inspektur lain kepadanya. Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak perlu tidur—bahkan makan—jika ia sedang berurusan dengan kasus yang menimpa keluarganya dulu.

Dengan kualitas kerjanya yang baik, ia begitu dipercayai oleh ketua dan wakil komisaris kepolisian hingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot meminta ijin untuk membuka arsip-arsip yang cukup rahasia itu. Tubuh kurusnya—yang dibalut kemeja putih dengan luaran berupa _blazer_ hitam dan celana hitam khas detektif—berjongkok saat ia mencapai rak terbawah. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu hak tujuh _centimeter_ berwarna hitam itu terasa cukup kram karena berdiri terlalu lama. Namun ia tidak mempedulikannya hingga urat-urat berwarna hijau mulai bermunculan di betis jenjangnya.

Setelah menemukan arsip yang dicarinya, Sakura bangkit lalu membaca isi arsip itu setelah menemukan kursi untuk didudukinya. Mata kehijauannya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata kotak berlensa tipis itu meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak di isi arsip tersebut. Beberapa bukti yang berupa foto pun terselip di lembaran-lembaran arsip.

_Penyebab kematian pada pasangan Haruno tidak dapat dipastikan karena jasadnya hanya menyisakan tulang belulang. Pelaku tampak ingin menutupi barang bukti serta perbuatannya dengan membakar rumah tersebut. Puteri tunggal Haruno pun menghilang._

Sakura menekuk alisnya cukup dalam saat membaca laporan kasus keluarganya.

_Kasus ditutup karena kurangnya barang bukti untuk penyelidikan. Kasus menghilangnya puteri Haruno pun ditutupi dari publik dengan mempublikasikan bahwa ia diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga jauh Haruno. Motif pelaku belum terlalu jelas. Namun pihak kepolisian mempersempit motifnya yaitu antara persaingan dalam dunia bisnis dan dendam._

"Persaingan dalam dunia bisnis—

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya hingga ia hanya bisa melihat langit-langit ruang kerjanya.

—dan dendam."

Otak gadis merah muda itu berpikir keras. Tidak ada bukti fisik yang cukup jelas hingga ia terpaksa memfokuskan taruhan penyelidikannya pada motif tersebut. Sakura menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian itu yang masih tetap segar di memorinya.

"Laki-laki… Seumuran _tou-san_." Gumam Sakura masih mencoba mengingat wajah orang brengsek yang telah menghancurkan segala yang ia miliki.

Kobaran api…

Rintihan ibunya…

Kemarahan ayahnya…

Ketidak berdayaan dirinya…

Dan senyum mengejek dari orang brengsek itu.

"_Karena kau telah mengambil segala yang aku inginkan."_

Sakura langsung membuka matanya begitu mengingat salah satu kalimat yang diucapkan orang itu. Haruno terakhir itu bangkit dan berjalan ke kursinya dan menghidupkan komputer yang dipatenkan oleh kantor kepolisian untuk dirinya. Ia mulai mencari informasi mengenai kasus dua tahun lalu dan orang-orang yang mungkin terlibat dalam kasus ini.

Setelah hasil pencariannya muncul, Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada _keyboard_ dan _mouse_ di depannya lalu kembali melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Setelah memperhatikan jam tangannya cukup lama, Sakura pun meneruskan kegiatannya. Lagipula ia tidak sedang sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa teman satu timnya masih berada disana, mungkin masih ingin menyelesaikan laporan mengenai kasus yang baru saja diselesaikan.

Tidak ada yang berani mengganggu gadis itu karena ia telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik dalam memecahkan kasus, walau ia hanya seorang asisten detektif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berjalan dengan cepat. Sakura menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang siswi dan asisten detektif dengan seimbang walau tak jarang ia mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya. Ia sering jatuh sakit karena melewatkan waktu makan dan istirahat secara sengaja. Tetap saja ia tidak mengindahkan hal itu dan meminum pil vitamin saat daya tahan tubuhnya sedang buruk.

Baginya, berbincang dengan Sasuke sudah memberikan refleksi tersendiri pada dirinya. Lelaki ini tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya. Apapun yang Sakura bahas dengannya, selalu nyambung. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membahas hal selain buku-buku atau film kesukaan mereka. Tetapi hari ini, lelaki itu menanyakan hal yang begitu sakral.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya datar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari?" ujar Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi.

Awalnya Sakura memang tidak paham akan pertanyaan lelaki tampan ini. Tapi setelah memikirkan tentang kepribadian Sasuke, ia mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Sakura tahu, Sasuke terlalu cerdas untuk dibohongi.

"Sejujurnya itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau… Haruno Sakura. Kau puteri Haruno yang menghilang itu, bukan?"

Bahu Sakura sedikit menegang. Tidak mengherankan jika Sasuke mengetahui identitas dirinya. Selain karena Sasuke berasal dari Konoha, ia juga yakin lelaki ini hobi mencari tahu tentang hal-hal yang misterius. Salah satunya kasus keluarganya yang belum terpecahkan hingga hari ini.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau kembali untuk mencari pelakunya, bukan?"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Sudah ku bilang itu bu—

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya."

Sakura menghentikan ucapannya tatkala mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari pemuda tampan di depannya. Iris kehijauannya tampak mengecil hingga bola matanya membulat sempurna. Rahang gadis itu mengeras, menahan amarah yang akan membuat gigi-gigi putihnya bergemeletukan.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke tanpa peduli bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan gedung apartemen Sakura.

Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya dengan tajam untuk membuktikan keseriusannya. Menyadari arti tatapan Sasuke, Sakura berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Ke apartemenku saja."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul gadis gulali itu. Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang apartemen milik Sakura yang berada di lantai lima. Setelah masuk, Sakura langsung ikut duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Sasuke tanpa mengambilkan minuman untuk pemuda itu seperti biasa.

"Apa kau sudah yakin?"

"Hn."

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"….." Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura sedikit ragu. Bukan ragu akan informasi yang didapatkannya, namun ragu akan memberitahu Sakura atau tidak.

BRAK!

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi tersulut setelah ia menggebrak meja di depannya.

Ia selalu dapat menjaga emosinya dengan baik. Namun itu berbeda saat sedang berhadapan dengan kasus yang menimpa keluarganya dua tahun lalu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengotori tanganmu setelah kau mengetahuinya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengotori tanganku saat bertemu dengan orang itu!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Walau ia terdiam, jantungnya bergemuruh. Dua sisi dalam dirinya berperang untuk menentukan langkah yang akan dia ambil selanjutnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengikutinya keluar dari apartemen. Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak menolak saat Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Sakura mengunci mulutnya karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Sakura dilanda kebingungan saat mobil yang mereka tumpangi sampai di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dengan cat putih. Sebuah asumsi tiba-tiba muncul di pikiran Sakura setelah melihat rumah tersebut. Ia pernah mencari informasi mengenai pemilik rumah ini yang diduga memiliki persaingan di dunia bisnis dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia bahkan meninggalkan asumsinya pada keluarga ini karena beberapa logika yang meracuni otaknya.

_Jangan bilang…_

_Jangan bilang kalau…_

Sakura mematung saat Sasuke menghadapkannya pada seorang pria berusia setengah abad yang sedang membawa sebuah map di tangannya. Bayangan masa lalunya semakin jelas.

_Wajah orang itu…_

_Memang benar dia…_

Pria itu terlihat sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Sakura di depannya. Terlebih lagi saat Sakura datang bersama putera bungsunya, Sasuke Uchiha. Itu benar. Dalang di balik kejahatan dua tahun lalu adalah—

"_Tou-san_."

—Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kau… Kau Haruno Sakura?" ucap Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ekspresi keterkejutan tidak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah tegasnya.

Sakura mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Wajah cantiknya terlihat datar. Ia memandang Fugaku dengan tatapan dingin namun tajam, seolah ingin menguliti pria itu. Ia mengeluarkan pistol _magnum_ yang berada di balik seragam sekolahnya. Sakura menyembunyikan senjatanya pada sabuk yang dililitkan pada pinggangnya. Dengan tubuh Sakura yang kurus dan seragam yang cukup besar, Sakura dapat menyembunyikan senjata itu dengan sempurna.

Ia mengacungkan senjata itu pada Fugaku dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi begitu bengis bak seorang psikopat. Baru saja ia akan menarik pelatuk pada pistolnya jika saja Sasuke tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Lepaskan tanganku! Aku harus membunuhnya! Binatang brengsek ini yang sudah merusak keluargaku! Dia memperkosa _kaa-san_ ku! Memperkosaku! Lalu membunuh kedua orangtuaku! Kau pikir itu sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan dengan mudah?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat Sasuke merebut senjata itu dari tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menonjok perut Sasuke dengan keras hingga pemuda itu terbatuk-batuk.

"B-Biar aku saja." Ujar Sasuke sedikit tersedak karena masih merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Tenggorokannya terasa terlilit karena tonjokan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Fugaku dengan cepat. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan berlari ke arah Fugaku.

"Kau sudah melakukan terlalu banyak hal, _tou-san_. Bahkan _kaa-san_ dan _aniki_ menjadi korban atas keegoisanmu. Kau membunuh mereka!"

"Sasuke! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Aku ayah—

DOR!

Fugaku menghentikan ucapannya saat sebuah peluru meluncur dengan sempurna ke dalam perutnya. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih ia miliki, ia memandang Sasuke tajam.

"K-Kau—khh… Bocah kurang ajar."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh Fugaku terjatuh ke atas lantai. Hati Sasuke terasa begitu sakit. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki telah ia bunuh. Walau ayahnya brengsek, tetap saja dia adalah keluarganya. Orangtuanya.

Sakura datang dan menikam tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang pistol miliknya dengan pisau lipat.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Harusnya aku yang menghabisinya!"

Sasuke tidak peduli akan kekerasan fisik maupun cercaan yang Sakura lontarkan kepadanya. Ia terdiam dan melirik telapak tangannya sendiri yang telah berlumuran _liquid_ merah kental. Perih pada tangannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyayat perasaannya.

_Merah…_

Lelaki ini tidak menyukai warna merah… Warna yang menghiasi seluruh kepahitan hidupnya. Ia benci…

_Aku benci…_

Namun ia tidak dapat membenci seseorang yang telah menorehkan warna tersebut pada tubuhnya. Karena pada dasarnya, semua ini disebabkan oleh warna merah… Warna merah yang menyakiti _dia_. Juga warna merah—

_Aku mencintaimu…_

—yang menggoreskan takdir pertemuan mereka.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya hendak menikam tubuh Fugaku yang telah tidak bernyawa itu dengan pisau lipatnya. Sekali lagi, gerakannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke. Sekeras apapun ia memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskannya, lelaki ini tetap menahan tangannya dengan telapak tangannya yang terluka. Darah merembes dari telapak tangan Sasuke hingga turun dan mengalir di lengan Sakura.

Bahkan gadis yang ia cintai telah dilumuri warna merah. Warna merah miliknya…

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura, lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh kurus yang rapuh itu.

"Sudahlah." Ujar Sasuke pelan sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura.

Sakura menjatuhkan pisau lipat yang dipegangnya. Tangannya pun terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras perlahan tapi pasti. Sakura menangis meraung-raung dengan pilu untuk pertama kalinya. Emosi yang selama dua tahun ini ia pendam, kini dilepaskannya.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya seiring dengan kerasnya tangisan Sakura.

"Bunuhlah dia yang telah membuatku menangis hingga aku menjadi buta. Aku tahu… Semua tentangmu." Ucap Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya yang masih di bahu Sakura.

Gadis itu masih belum menghentikan isakan pilunya. Rasa lega dan sakit hati tercampur dalam tangisan itu dan Sasuke mengerti. Ia biarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya hingga dapat melepas emosi yang membelenggu gadis cantik itu selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita berbicara lebih banyak tentang karya William Shakespeare lagi!"

Sakura berbalik memeluk penyelamatnya. Ia begitu lega bahwa ia dapat menemukan sang penghancur dan penyelamat hidupnya secara bersamaan. Karena ia tahu, takdir selalu ada cara untuk menentukan alurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku menggengggam dunia tetapi sebagai dunia. Gratiano; sebuah panggung dimana setiap orang harus memainkan peranannya, dan aku adalah bagian yang menyedikan itu."_

_-William Shakespeare-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.**_

Author's Area :

Berakhir dengan gaje-nya. Maaf kalo gaje ya… ini ide mendadak soalnya :v yosh sampai disini aja.

Fresh and Reddish like CherryTomato… xD

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 31/07/2014 11.20PM.**


End file.
